Xia: True Confrontation issues
Xia: True Confrontation issues. The Xia Force. The Xia Factor. the Xiamen. The Vivacious Xiamen. The Voracious Xia Corportations. The Zemo Monners. The Calibre. The Calibur. the group of young mutants who face the death and life matter that comes to their mind that they have to face their confrontation by knowing what to do without the adults and the helps of the adult teams. They faced their very difficult through their life, adjusting their lifestyles and changing their attitudes and personality traits due to these tragedic events. In Metamorph's case, she had faced too many dilemmas and deal with them as if she could able to hold any longer than she could ever. She is only the one who is identified as a prime target to the world's foes and does not know what happens afterwards. She has too impossible ways to survive her these traumatic battles against the far more powerful beings than she is. She is not confirmed dead yet. Long time ago before she joined the Xia, she was believed dead and missing for years. Things turn out that Metamorph is actually a missing girl who was thrown over the cliff by the mystery evil agent who wanted to vow a revenge against both--Agent 32 and other agent kept her secret identity--Morphenia. Mythologically period of times, the Xia brought the past up about Evaline Pal, the deadly agent from the future who has made a decision and choice by what she will become of either evil or good yet. Her awesome trust to her group afflications give her reputation a lot of good reputations. In the Xia Force issues, Metamorph led the secret undercover outlaw agency for her purpose and reason by making her secret life background of working as secret agent for Top Secret Special Organization for these years. She decided to make things happen and the worse things come for her life in which questions her life as if she is doing the right thing to do and what will things happen to her if she is caught by those agents. Her very little luck is made friends with her friends in the mystery secret gatherings called the Fascinating Zemo Monners. There may be a possible death of her when the space shuttle launcher had exploded into seconds not if it is for Pete Toomes. In Zanderlot's case, it is rare to be known that she is supposed to die a several times by the mystery powers that she still have not explored beyond. In the issues of the Fascinating Zemo Monners, the secret gatherers are trying to figure out a way to find out what deadly powers that might affect others or lead others to the death. They are not sure whose powers it is. They learnt that their awesome friend--Alison Cadiz has the deadliest power that would scare them by learning what its powers is and realizing how deadly powers are. Alison Cadiz is also an agent, but different field agent in the different group of the Top Secret Special Organization. She is not awaring of that Evaline Pal is working too, but not same field and level of the agency ranks. She has a reason to work for agency to find out why her parents are hiding something from her while they are not awaring of that she afflifliated the dangerous team in a despite of her youth. She is also mythological legend through the future people who spoke highly of the girl that matches her. Unbeknownest to the world, she was physically shot by agents, magically inflicited by Maeve, and mortally wounded by these powers of unknowns. Her powers saved her life several times and proved that she is not able to die. Questioning Chantel's potential, Chantel is nowhere to be found, seen, made a story, and known before and now Chantel becomes publicly captured of attention of the eyes of the world. Chantel is able to evade and detect the eyes of the world by the other seconds. His impossibilities proved the world that he should not have survived too many threats. He stilll survived those threats in a despite of in the gulliblity or truth of minds of people that he is merely a human or not. He seems not to know that either he is a mutant or not. He plays his role in these events that raises the question that whether he is human or not. He has been faced his confrontation with his friends and foes, giving them hints that he possibly could do something unimaginable. Chantel's personality traits become complicated with his friends and foes, that makes him look like a foe to them and considers him as antihero. He is possibly the most unpredictable characteristic role in the play of these events and teams. Assumably, he knows what is the best for him to do all by himself, giving him a lot of confidences and proving him worthy powerful person without usage of powers. He is smart far enough to outspeak for himself and the others. His powers are still kept secret mysterious or nothing really. He must have an invention with his mind to create things that he use with the powers against the power-generating mutants and superbeings. Blue Bobolinks has faced her own life in the threatening environmental system in a despite of being her native to her own otherworldly home, whereas keep her more powerful and evolving size from normal to large. She learns that she is not aware of her origins. She was left arriving from the mystery place to the Earth. She was raised by the Shadow of Arc for years. She is not human and not American too. She is also not a supernatural. She is something else. Her form finally reveals that a bear appearance and the power is unpredictable in its form. In a light of the revelation, she may be a missing link or connection that links to Urineus, the alien denizen and the former member of X.Y.Z.U. Category:Issues Category:Xia-related issues